The present invention is directed to a board for holding notes, messages, and the like on a monitor or display screen or any other conspicuous place.
The relevant prior art appears to deal with message or note holders that are specifically concerned with methods of maintaining paper such as clips. Other prior art concerns copyholders that are specially designed to hold full sized sheets of paper next to a monitor screen and are not suitable for attachment of a multitude of smaller note sized sheets.
With the proliferation of computer technology, word processors and personal computers have become common in business offices. Because the displays of such devices are the focus of the users' attention, users attach note papers and memos to the display, thereby cluttering and obscuring the display itself. Hence, it is desirable to provide for a note holder board that allows notes or messages to be placed adjacent to a monitor screen, thereby reducing clutter and obstruction of the display.